Portable computing devices such as media players or tablet computers typically include a generous display configured to show a user graphical output and oftentimes the display is combined with a touch sensitive input device that allows the user to control the portable computing device.
As portable computing devices become more compact, the enclosure design and the display must also become smaller. However, simply size reducing older designs can provide a product that may not provide adequate display area or may not adequately protect a cover glass attached to the portable computing device. Furthermore, conventional device enclosures include trim gaskets, trim pieces, or other trim-protective features which may decrease the aesthetics of a final device.
Therefore, what is desired is a portable computing device with an enclosure design that can be reduced in size, that can increase aesthetic qualities, and that will adequately protect the cover glass.